pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Go Yo!
Go Yo! is a Pixar fanmade movie directed by Gary Rydstrom and written by Rydstrom and Bob Peterson. It is the first Pixar movie to be made entirely in Japan. It will be out in November 12, 2023 Premise In a small town village in modern-day Japan, Han-Le, a servant at his uncle's dojo have always learned about an ancient fable about a mystical warrior known as The Great Yo who was powerful to defeat an great evil, the Dark Daimyo, Qi-Lan. However, a follower of Qi-Lan, Zaon , wishes to free his master from his ancient slumber. In moment of desperation, Han fools his family, friends, and townsfolk by impersonating as the reincarnation of the Great Yo. Not knowing the damage he is doing, Han will have no idea the townsfolk is seeking his help to defeat Zaon. But how long can Han keep up the charade? Can he put his life on the line to defeat the evil that could destroy the town in three days? Han will learn a valuable lesson of faith vs destiny...can he find the courage within or everything he cares for befalls to the vengeance of Qi-Lan. Cast *John Cho as Han-Le/The New Yo, the central protagonist; a 18 year old dojo servant who fakes that he is the reincarnation of the Great Yo, claiming he is the Renewed Yo. *Kristen Kreuk as Jasina, a popular student at Han's uncle's dojo. Han gains feelings for her who has no idea, but starts to question Han who decides to be a warrior. She helps him train. *Ken Jeong as Ducane, a comical misguided guide. He befriends Han and he is a faithful follower to everything the Great Yo has done. And to see Han as the new Yo, Ducane follows him and wants to be his "sidekick". *Hiroyuki Sanada as Zaon, the Qi-Lan acolyte who will do at nothing but to bring back the Dark Daimyo. He gets upset to see the reincarnation of the warrior who defeated his master, and won't stop until Yo's descendant is eliminated. *Michelle Yeoh as Suu-Le, a wise old prophet who warns of the Dark Daimyo's return. She gives Han riddles for him to solve in order to learn what is his true destiny. *Anthony Wong as Iriko, Miho's former student pupil. He was one of the best students in the class. He gives advice to Han and tells him about what is right and wrong. He is considered to be a big brother to Han. *Tzi Ma as Miho, Han's uncle and owner of the town's dojo where he trains the kids and teens martial arts. He is depressed that his own nephew would rather be a assistant and not a student. He then is shock to see his nephew claiming he is the new Yo. *John Ratzeberger as Tomas, a man on the run who encounters Han in the forest and tries to give him some good advice in a fight. *Keone Young as The Great Yo (seen in flashbacks) he is one of the greatest warriors of Japan. He defeated Qi-Lan a long time ago, but for reasons unknown, Yo was never seen again. Music Thomas Newman promises to have some scores that will be inspired by Japanese cultures. Florence + The Machine will sing a new song inspired by the film, "Show the Pride" which will be heard in the end credits. Category:Movies